


Алло, Ричи

by misspobeda



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Missing Scene, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Swearing, Talking, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspobeda/pseuds/misspobeda
Summary: Кто-то слил в Интернете номер мобильного телефона популярного комика Ричарда Тозиера, и Эдди решил воспользоваться этим случаем.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Алло, Ричи

Эдди редко сидел в Твиттере, но одному посту в этот раз удалось приковать его внимание. Пользователь под ником Определенно_не_Гей_86, чтобы это ни значило, написал, что у него есть номер мобильного самого Ричи Тозиера, с призывом, мол, пишите в личку, если хотите позвонить своему кумиру. Эдди видел выступления этого Тозиера и с трудом мог понять, как у такого человека вообще могут быть фанаты. Недаром он прославился как «Помойный Рот» — шутки похабные, мерзкие, грязные. А Эдди не любил грязь ни в каком ее проявлении. Однако сам не заметил, как стал смотреть отрывки из его выступлений на Ютубе. С растрёпанными кудрями, в огромных очках и пиджаке поверх футболки Ричи Тозиер выглядел и как взрослый мужчина, и как маленький мальчик одновременно, что почему-то очень раздражало Эдди. На одном из выступлений у Эдди вырвался смешок. Глупейшая шутка про мастурбацию, даже не уровень тринадцатилеток, но Эдди нашёл её забавной. Потом он пересматривал эту шутку несколько раз и хихикал над ней, как подросток.

Он показывает выступление Майре. Она морщится и фыркает, причитая, как можно такое смотреть. Эдди смотрит его стендапы уже два года. Фанаты в восторге, но Эдди стойко ощущает, что Ричи Тозиер скатился. Смешков у него он больше не вызывает. Даже не улыбает, как говорит молодёжь. Эдди подозревает, что Ричи не сам пишет свой материал.

Эдди пишет этому «Определенно_не_Гею» по поводу номера телефона. Тот высылает две цепочки цифр: сам номер мобильного и, скорее всего, банковского счёта. Эдди закатывает глаза. Ну конечно же. Слитый номер за бесплатно — большая щедрость. Он спрашивает у пользователя, сколько он хочет. Тот пишет, что Эдди может пожертвовать, сколько посчитает нужным. Слово какое применил — «пожертвовать». Эдди перечисляет ему пятьдесят долларов.

Майры нет дома, ушла на чаепитие к своим подругам-домохозяйкам. Эдди набирает номер телефона, выпив перед этим немного вина. Красное сухое придало уверенности, и пальцы щёлкают по цифровой клавиатуре куда с большим любопытством.

Он заговаривает первый:

— Алло, Ричи?

Тишина. Эдди паникует. Его телефон высвечивается, и меньше всего он хочет, чтобы его потом преследовали, кто бы ни был на конце провода. Он хочет положить трубку, но ему отвечает низковатый с хрипотцой голос:

— Это кто?

Теперь Эдди молчит. Он даже не подумал, кем ему стоит представиться. Молчание затягивается. Эдди чувствует, что Ричи вся эта ситуация повеселит, а он будет вспоминать об этом до конца дней с сожалением. И всё равно боится, что Ричи может положить трубку.

— Я твой поклонник. — Эдди говорит первое, что приходит в голову.

Слышится вздох. Эдди взвинчен и натянут, как струна, дожидаясь реакции, которая и решит дальнейший разговор.

— Ты не первый, кто звонит мне. — Ричи откровенно забавляет эта ситуация, Эдди чувствует это своим шестым чувством. — И как же тебя зовут, дорогой поклонник?

— Эдвард, — отвечает честно, искренне.

Теперь Ричи молчит. Неужели он в таком же смятении, думает Эдди, соображая, что говорить дальше, и в итоге выдаёт:

— Прости, что звоню тебе.

— Ты тоже звонишь по слитому номеру? — интересуется Ричи.

— Да, — говорит Эдди. Какой смысл скрывать правду, если это не первый звонок. — Я хотел убедиться, ты ли это.

— Убедился? — спрашивает Ричи, и Эдди это немного задевает.

— Эм… Да? — его смущает вопрос.

— Прости, чувак, — Ричи томно вздыхает. — Мой менеджер говорит, что я вообще не должен отвечать, а вас, ребята, очень много.

— И какой я по счету?

— Тебе честно сказать?

Эдди охотно соглашается, кивая головой несколько раз.

— Сто тридцать пятый, — говорит Ричи.

— За день? — удивляется Эдди.

— За час, чувак!

Эдди может себе представить, как раскрываются глаза Тозиера в его больших очках, и как он сам жестикулирует руками. Сейчас у него нет время об этом думать.

— Я не сильно поздно звоню?

Слышится смех. Отчётливый, звонкий и очень заразительный. Эдди улыбается против воли.

— Ты просто вовремя с таким вопросом! — Ричи еще немного смеется, а потом говорит: — Нормально еще.

— И ты отвечал всем сто тридцати пяти людям? — спрашивает Эдди.

— Нет, конечно, прикалываешься что ли? Ты третий, кому я ответил. И то потому что уже недетское время. Хотя по идее не должен был. Странно, да?

— А почему ты решил ответить?

Интерес Эдди играл с ним злую шутку. Он бы не решился на такой вопрос, не проанализировав риск, как он привык делать, но в итоге полез на рожон.

— Стало любопытно.

Непринужденный ответ Ричи успокаивает его. И сердце больше не колотится. По крайней мере так сильно.

— А ты почему набрал слитый в интернете номер? — раздаётся вопрос.

— Стало любопытно, — повторяет за ним Эдди.

И Ричи снова смеётся, чем вызывает у Эдди еще одну улыбку. Это самый лучший звук на свете.

— А ты забавный, — говорит Ричи сквозь смех. — Таковы мои фанаты: смешные, как их кумир.

— Не льсти себе, — отвечает Эдди, забыв про свое волнение.

— Это становится интересным. Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Что ты немного скатился.

— И как ты это понял?

— Я за твоим так называемым творчеством слежу уже два года.

— Ты точно мой фанат.

— И я тебе говорю, ты скатился.

— Спасибо за мнение, напомни, пожалуйста, свое имя.

— Эдди.

— Да, спасибо за мнение, Эдди. Оно, правда, нахуй никому не надо, но всё равно спасибо.

Не в силах поверить своим ушам, Эдди на мгновение отпрянул от телефона.

— Ты так со всеми своими поклонниками разговариваешь?! — возмущается он.

— Только с теми, кто неконструктивно критикует, — Ричи звучит так, словно он обиделся. Эдди напоминает себе, что тот умеет играть на публику.

— Неконструктивно, говоришь?

— Ты ж сказал, что я скатился, — говорит Ричи, — а как и в какую сторону, не сказал.

— Я посвятил этому целый пост на твоём веб-сайте!

— Не читал. Завтра ознакомлюсь. Слово бойскаута.

— Я знаю, что ты не ведёшь этот сайт.

— То, что я не веду его, еще не говорит, что я не вижу, какая хрень там происходит. — После небольшой паузы Ричи добавляет: — Я посмотрю, честно.

— Буду ждать ответа.

— У меня как раз тур в Нью-Йорке запланирован на следующей неделе. Ты клубный человек, Эдди?

— Был когда-то.

— Тогда приходи в клуб «Санрайз» двадцать четвертого июня. Можешь прийти и в лицо мне высказать, как я скатился.

— С превеликим удовольствием. — Затем Эдди добавляет: — Спасибо за то, что ответил, Ричи.

— Стив сменит мой телефон, но тебе я разрешаю звонить, пока не надоест. Ты прикольный.

— Спасибо ещё раз.

***

Эдди снова набирает слитый из Интернета номер Тозиера. Он говорит себе, что хочет проверить, работает ли он или нет. Правда ли, что он говорил с самим Ричи Тозиером, а не какой-нибудь розыгрыш.

— Алло, Ричи?

— Здорово, Эдди. — Голос бодрый и радостный. Сомнения Эдди растворяются. — Тебя не было в «Санрайзе»?

— С чего ты взял?

— С того, что мой самый большой критик обязательно искал бы меня за кулисами, пока я прятался бы где-нибудь под столом.

— Ха-ха-ха, забавно, — саркастично комментирует Эдди.

— Значит, мой самый большой критик всё же находит меня смешным?

— С чего ты вообще называешь меня «самым большим критиком»?

— Да потому никто такую, блядь, кучу гневных комментариев на моем сайте не оставил, кроме тебя, каспбрак1970. — Ричи смеется. — Ну и ник у тебя! Ты что, старикан?

— Значит, ты всё же заходил на сайт.

— Я же обещал. Так ты был в клубе?

— Не смог попасть. Опоздал купить билет.

— Так пришёл бы так. — Ричи мычит в раздумьях. —Хотя шоу длилось два часа, так что, твоим коленям повезло.

— Это еще почему? — не понимает Эдди.

— Ну они вряд ли выдержали бы стоять столько времени.

— Я вообще одного с тобой, блядь, возраста! — Эдди взрывается. Почему этот человек так выводит его из себя?

— Ого, как ты заговорил!

— Не одному тебе материться позволено, знаешь ли.

— Чувак, ты просто отпад. — Ричи снова смеется, и Эдди успокаивается от звука его смеха. — Жаль, что нам не удалось встретиться. Так что такое «каспбрак»?

— В смысле?

— Слово такое чудное.

— Вообще-то это мой фамилия. — Затем Эдди про себя добавляет: — Кретин.

Но Ричи его слышит:

— Скажи спасибо, что «кретин» всё ещё не положил трубку. После недолго раздумья он продолжает разговор: — Твоя фамилия кажется знакомой. Мы точно раньше не встречались?

— Вряд ли.

— Так зачем ты позвонил в этот раз?

— Хочу спросить, как ты пишешь свои шутки.

Эдди и при первом звонке хотел задать этот вопрос, и в итоге списал всё на то, что это был первый раз, и он просто струсил. С того дня любопытство Эдди меньше не стало. Как и его смелость. Даже без помощи красного сухого.

— Это всё богатый жизненный опыт. — отвечает Ричи.

— У тебя правда такая бурная личная жизнь?

— Чувак, это наш второй звонок. Я не готов раскрывать все свои секреты.

— То есть это необязательно случалось с тобой в реальности?

— Эдди, я в своём роде еще и актёр. — объясняет Ричи. — И мне приходится играть ту роль, которую требует от меня публика.

— Публика хочет видеть сексуально озабоченного мужика под сорок? — спрашивает Эдди.

И Ричи снова заливается смехом.

— Если она хочет, то почему бы и нет?

— Тебя это не напрягает? — Эдди спрашивает искренне. Ему правда интересно.

— Моя самая главная задача — смешить людей. — говорит Ричи. — Пока они смеются, мне это приятно.

Затем Эдди задает даже для самого себя неожиданный вопрос:

— Что тебе нравится, Ричи?

Молчание. Эдди пугается, не перешел ли он черту. Он торопится извиниться, как снова раздается голос:

— Хороший вопрос. Мне нравятся старые видеоигры, типа Мортала Комбата и Стрит Файтера. Мне нравится ванильное мороженое с клубничным джемом, пикники в лесу и полнолуние.

Эдди удивлен ответом.

— Да ты романтик, — говорит он.

— Та что здесь такого? Это самый обычные, блядь, вещи! — Ричи, кажется, разнервничался. Никто не называет его романтиком? Или ему просто неприятно, когда о нем так отзываются?

— Я разозлил тебя? — интересуется Эдди.

— Звиняй, просто надоело, что люди удивляются тому, когда видят в одном человеке другое. А что тебе нравится, Эдди?

Эдди удивлён этим вопросом больше, чем своим собственным. Но отвечает прямо:

— Машины.

— Ты заядлый водитель? — спрашивает Ричи.

— Люблю рассекать как по улицам Нью-Йорка, так и по тихому пригороду.

Последний раз Эдди арендовал кабриолет, чтобы проехаться по побережью. Незабываемые ощущения. Он улыбается от этих воспоминаний.

— Круто, чувак. Надеюсь, когда мы с тобой встретимся, ты прокатишь меня на своей машине. — Затем Ричи добавляет: — И это ни разу не звучало по-гейски.

Эдди становится неловко.

— Я даже и не думал… — заминается он. — В таком ключе.

Ричи снова смеётся. Эдди думает, что у него приятный смех. Исцеляющий.

— Я в тебе и не сомневался.

***

Проходит неделя, и Эдди снова набирает номер. Обыкновенная проверка. Ничего личного.

— Алло, Ричи.

— Старина Эдди! — восклицает Ричи на другом конце провода.

— Этот номер всё ещё действует. — Говорит себе Эдди. Успокаивает сам себя.

— А ты всё ещё проверяешь? Какой же ты забавный.

У Эдди немного горят щёки, но он не обращает на это никакого внимания.

— В своём выступлении на Бродвее ты немного изменил тон выступления.

— Ну да. Решил поэкспериментировать. Ты видел? Тебе понравилось?

Ричи спрашивает с большим интересом. Эдди это льстит.

— Это уже немного лучше, чем было. — Он отвечает деловито, как самый настоящий критик. Втягивается в эту игру. — Рассказы о детстве даже шутливые, очень вдохновляют.

— Признаться тебе кое в чём? — неожиданно спрашивает Ричи.

— Давай. — Эдди соглашается, не раздумывая.

— Я не помню ничего о своем детстве.

— Да ладно?!

Эдди шокирован. Он сам почти ничего не помнит, что происходило в его жизни до приезда в Нью-Йорк. Каждый раз, когда его коллеги вспоминают что-то из детства, он остается слушателем в подобных беседах. Ему просто нечего рассказывать.

— Многие люди хотя бы помнят отрывками. — рассказывает Ричи. — Когда я пытаюсь вспомнить, что было хотя бы до восемнадцати, то ничего. Кромешная, блядь, темнота.

— Ни хрена себе. — Эдди удивлён и при этом чувствует облегчение. Он такой не один. — Так ты…?

— Я ещё не договорил, — перебивает его Ричи. — Это странно, но после разговоров с тобой, кое-какие картинки начали появляться. В моей памяти. Они мутные, но они есть. На этом я и построил свой новый материал.

Эдди не знает, что ответить.

— Эм, поздравляю тебя, что ли?

— Ха, спасибо, Эдди! — смех Ричи прекрасен, думает Эдди. Слушая его, хочется улыбаться и смеяться в ответ. — Твоё мнение, как моего самого большого фаната, очень ценно.

— Мне просто нравятся некоторые твои шутки, — отвечает Эдди, краснея.

— А какие тебе больше всего не нравятся? — интересуется Ричи.

Эдди на минутку задумался, прежде чем снова ответить правду:

— Про матерей.

— Слышу нотки детской травмы, — говорит Ричи.

Эдди это задевает. Человек издалека приблизился к нему слишком близко.

— Это уже, извини, не твое собачье дело. — Он старается не звучать сердито, но получилось что получилось.

Ричи, кажется, тоже занервничал:

— Извини, чувак, залез на чужой забор. Но и это учту. Ведь ты будешь смотреть и дальше мои выступления?

— Наверное, да.

— Что, блядь, значит «наверное»? — у Ричи злиться не получается. Даже в шутку. — Я для кого стараюсь?

— Для миллионов, которые платят тебе за это деньги, — спокойно отвечает Эдди.

— Легче ориентироваться на одного, чем на миллионы. Всем не угодишь.

— Согласен.

— У меня идея! — восклицает Ричи, и рядом раздаётся непонятный стук. Эдди остается только гадать о природе этого звука. — Если ты такой занятой старик, то может я к тебе приеду? Устрою для тебя личное представление. Сделаю исключение для самого лучшего фаната в мире.

Эдди снова чувствует себя загнанным в угол. Но раз Ричи доверился ему, значит и ему можно себе позволить такую небольшую роскошь.

— Это лишнее, — говорит он неуверенно. — Сейчас не время для развлечений. У меня кризис…

— Среднего возраста? — удивляется Ричи. — Чувак, я переживаю его каждую неделю по вторникам.

— Правду говорю. — Эдди протирает лоб. — На работе проблемы, с женой не всё так гладко в последнее время.

— Тогда тебе точно нужна большая порция отменного юмора. — Ричи воодушевлен и настроен решительно. — Специальный спэшл Ричи «Балабола» Тозиера!

— Спасибо, но я не хочу беспокоить тебя, Ричи.

Ричи молча с ним соглашается, и затем говорит:

— Надеюсь, у тебя есть друзья, которые помогают тебе со всем справляться.

У Эдди не было друзей. И Ричи не настолько близкий ему человек, чтобы признаваться в подобном.

— Да, конечно, — отвечает он, — я же не какой-то там неудачник.

— Здорово.

Эдди слышит подавленность в его голосе. Он тут же торопиться со следующим вопросом:

— У тебя есть друзья, Ричи?

— Конечно! Полно друзей! — Эдди кажется, что Ричи врёт. Но не обижается. Они оба имеют право на секреты. — Правда, они все занятые постоянно. Прям, как ты.

— Сочувствую, приятель.

— Ты меня назвал «приятелем». — Ричи изображает всхлипывание, отчего Эдди закатывает глаза. С улыбкой. — Приятно, блин.

— Ты правда так считаешь?

— Открою тебе ещё один секрет, Эдди.

После этих слов Эдди крепче прижимает к уху телефон.

— Ты тоже мой друг.

Эдди приятно это слышать. Странная легкость и радость наполняет его изнутри.

— Спасибо, Ричи.

— Жаль, пока только по телефону. У меня запланировано еще одно выступление здесь, в Карнеги-холл. Я надеюсь, что наконец-то, блядь, встречусь с тобой. Ты просто обязан прийти!

— Не могу ничего обещать, но я постараюсь.

Эдди уже хочет попасть на это шоу.

— Проскочи за кулисы, я тебя отмажу, если что, — веселится Ричи.

— Я что, подросток, какой-нибудь?

— Ах да, я ж забыл, что говорю с пенсионером.

— Я забираю свои слова. Ты несмешной.

— Ты так не думаешь. Я знаю.

Ричи смеётся уже тише, но всё также слышно. Эдди хотел бы слышать этот смех как можно дольше.

— До встречи, Эдди.

— До встречи, Ричи.

***

Выступление Ричи Тозиера в Карнеги-холл прошло с большим и громким успехом. Он снова доказал, что является мастером своего дела, и ему пророчат не менее ошеломительные успехи в будущем. Так пишут издания. Эдди даже по трансляции не смог посмотреть это выступление. Ему стыдно, но что он мог поделать? Словно сама судьба против их встречи. Он берет телефон и набирает номер, который не записан в телефонной книге, но который знает уже наизусть.

— Алло, Ричи.

— Привет, Эдди.

Голос Ричи подавленный. Эдди его понимает, и ему очень жаль.

— Я не смог попасть в Карнеги-холл.

— Я так и подумал.

— В эти выходные приезжали родственники жены. Мне пришлось присутствовать на ежегодном семейном ужине.

— Не оправдывайся, чувак. Всякое бывает.

Тишина. Эдди ненавидит эти моменты, когда им нечего сказать друг другу. Он берёт инициативу в свои руки.

— Ты разочарован.

— Немного, — признается Ричи. — Неприятно, что ты меня можешь увидеть на фотках, видеороликах или по телику. А я тебя увидеть не могу.

— Прости, приятель. Может ещё получится выбраться. Не обязательно на выступление. На чашку кофе, что ли.

Следующие слова сильнее ударяют по Эдди.

— Я завтра уезжаю из Нью-Йорка. Еду дальше по туру. Не получится нашим дорогам пересечься, Эдс.

— Так меня ещё никто не называл.

— Тебе не нравится?

Эдди задумывается, а затем говорит правду. Снова.

— Не очень.

— Теперь пришла моя очередь извиняться. — Смех Ричи вымученный, искуственный. Эдди больно его слышать. — Мой менеджер злится на меня. За то, что мне кто-то звонит и забирает у меня драгоценное время.

— Я не думал об этом. Прости меня, пожалуйста.

— Здесь нет твоей вины, приятель. Мне нравится с тобой общаться. Ты дашь мне ссылку на свой Фейсбук?

— У меня нет Фейсбука.

— Что?! — вскрикивает Ричи. — Ты, блядь, в каком году живёшь вообще? Как ты с людьми общаешься?

— По телефону, как и с тобой, — прямо отвечает Эдди.

— Сильно сомневаюсь, что мы с тобой одногодки. Может, ты не можешь попасть на мои выступления, потому что тебя из дома престарелых не выпускают?

— Это уже обидная шутка получилась.

Эдди не чувствует обиды. Ему неприятна ситуация, и он не может подавить свое недовольство.

— Если шутка тебя задела, значит сидит в тебе что-то такое, что тебя обижает, — говорит Ричи. — Это твои проблемы.

— Так ты еще и ёбанный психолог.

— Превосходный наблюдатель, всего лишь.

— Глаз-алмаз, я тебя понял.

Снова молчание. Эдди больше не знает, что говорить. Слова закончились, и оставалось ждать инициативы со стороны Ричи. Он не заставляет долго ждать:

— Эдди, этот номер перестанет скоро действовать. Тебе будет легче найти меня, чем мне тебя. У тебя ж нет грёбаного Фейсбука.

Эдди расстраивается. Он может писать Ричи на его страничках в социальных сетях или отправить ему емейл, но понимает, что потеряется среди писем его фанатов. Или его сообщения попадут к его менеджеру.

— Я буду смотреть твои выступления, Ричи. И буду писать то, что про них думаю.

— Разговоры с тобой приносили мне облегчение.

— И мне.

— Словно я обрёл друга, которого потерял давным-давно.

— У меня такое же чувство.

Между ними еще много секретов, и они толком не знают друг друга, но Эдди чувствует, что Ричи близко. Что он рядом. Словно так всегда и было.

— Даже воспоминания из детства начали потихоньку возвращаться.

— Я тоже плохо помнил свое детство, — признается Эдди, — но говоря с тобой, я тоже начал вспоминать.

— Может, это какая-то магия? Ты веришь в магию, Эдди?

— Нет.

— И я нет. Но это определённо чудо, что мне удалось поговорить с тобой так долго. Что нам вообще удалось познакомиться. — Ричи сохраняет весёлость, и Эдди ему благодарен, потому что ситуация паршивая. — Я ни с кем из своих фанатов не был так близок. Видишь, сколько у тебя привилегий, Эдди.

— Я прям горжусь собой.

— Можно задать тебе последний вопрос?

— Конечно.

— Я всё ещё скатился?

Эдди засмеялся от удивления.

— Что?

— Ведь с этого началась наша прекрасная телефонная дружба, — Ричи смеется вместе с ним.

— У тебя есть все шансы быть смешным. — Отвечает Эдди. Пусть знает правду. — Только если ты сам будешь шутить, а не команда твоих сценаристов.

— Это так страшно звучит, словно ты видишь меня насквозь.

— Ты тоже задел кое-что своими шуточками.

— Значит, мы квиты?

— Квиты.

Снова молчание. Пришла пора прощаться, но никто из них этого не хотел.

— Мне жаль, что я не смогу пожать тебе руку, Эдди. Или обнять, чего уж мелочиться.

На другом конце провода Ричи держит улыбку, Эдди чувствует это на расстоянии. Может магия и вправду существует?

— Мне жаль, что я не смог попасть на твои выступления. Чтобы пробраться за кулисы, как шкодливый подросток.

Они смеются вместе напоследок.

— Спасибо тебе за компанию.

— И тебе спасибо. За всё.

— До свидания, Эдди.

— До свидания, Ричи.

Эдди кладёт телефон на журнальный столик и падает на мягкое кресло. Скоро вернётся Майра и попросит сделать ей травяной чай после длительной поездки к родственникам. Эдди ничего не хочется. Пустота, образовавшаяся внутри не дает ему покоя. Словно его пронзили насквозь чем-то большим и острым.

***

Прошло три дня с их последнего разговора. Ричи Тозиер продолжает свой тур в Филадельфии. На его веб-сайте и Инстаграме уже опубликованы новые афиши. Эдди всё же решается попробовать набрать заветный номер. Он так и не подписал его, но Эдди знает каждую цифру на память и досконально воспроизводит их порядок.

— Алло, Ричи!

Он почти кричит, забыв, что жена находится в соседней комнате. Но вместо Ричи ему отвечает женский голос:

— Номер абонента не доступен.

Ричи не соврал. Эдди знал, что так и будет. Звонок был лишь проверкой. Очередной. Эдди уже сбился какой по счёту. Так он пытался убедить себя, сидя на кровати в спальне, держа в одной руке телефон, а другой протирая глаза. Эдди сегодня встал по расписанию выходного дня, значит хорошо выспался, а значит, что глаза не могут слезиться от сонливости и усталости. Эдди кладёт телефон обратно на тумбочку возле кровати и идёт на кухню.

— Кому ты звонил, дорогой? — обращается к нему Майра, не замечая его опущенной головы. — Кто такой Ричи?

Имя срабатывает, как сигнал, и Эдди смотрит на жену.

— Что? — переспрашивает он.

— Ты обращался к какому-то Ричи. Кто это?

Друг, приятель, балабол, чувак с телевизора, помойный рот, стендапер, комик, близкий друг — так сразу и не скажешь, кто такой Ричи Тозиер. Несколько телефонных звонков, и этот человек стал ему ближе, чем кто-либо. Чем собственная жена. Разве так бывает? Или это то самое чудо, о котором говорил Ричи?

Магия.

— Да так, знакомый, — неохотно отвечает Эдди и заваривает себе кофе.

***

Прошла неделя с телефонного звонка на номер, который Эдди не может вспомнить. Он постоянно отображается в его телефонной книге, хотя знает каждый номер наизусть. У него прекрасная память на цифры. Этот неизвестный номер — исключение из правил.

Они с Майрой сидят в гостиной и смотрят вечерние новости. После них начинается вечернее ток-шоу, и первым гостем становится известный комик Ричи Тозиер. Эдди видел его выступления и они ни разу не показались ему смешными. Он думает, что никогда не смог бы найти общий язык с подобным человеком, и просит Майру переключить канал.


End file.
